Potter in Medieval Times
by Spicy Hot
Summary: Paris, Harry's girlfriend, is one of the few American's selected to go the Hogwarts. Her uncle Jeff mysteriously show up at Hogwarts and gets hold of a time turner that takes him to midieval times.
1. Chapter One

Must I beg? gets down on knees PLEASE review! I'm begging you, as you can see. PLEASE. Enjoy. Thank you for reading.   
  
Paris Winslow was at her grandparents' house in America for the holidays. She sat alone at the kitchen table with all her uncles and male cousins who played cards. She actually learned how to play most of the card games already. Everyone thought it odd that she was sitting silently at the table instead of having a very lively conversation with her cousin Faith in the other room. Paris had started this odd bought of behavior on Christmas and now it was Easter. Nobody except her parents knew why she was acting this way, and they weren't about to tell. The truth was, Paris went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the U.K. She learned all kinds of spells and other magical things. The school knew that she had a whole family of muggles, and warned her not to tell anyone. It hadn't been too hard for Paris. She was used to sitting silently and just thinking. She used to do it all the time at home. Now that she was enrolled at Hogwarts, she was a much happier person. She had new friends. She had lots of friends in America, but she liked her new ones. Fear's best friend, Honey Jenkins, wasn't missed at all, because Honey went to Hogwarts too. It was lots of fun there with all her friends. They were all in Gryffindor together, so they could see each other as often as they wanted. Paris and Honey were in the fifth year, along with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, who were their best friends at Hogwarts. "Hey Paris, I never did ask you, why are you staying at this table now, want to get first dibs on dessert?" Paris's uncle Jeff asked. He laughed at his own joke. Jeff was always saying things like that, and it made Paris boil with anger. She gave no sign of hearing him. She didn't move and she didn't make a sound. She just kept pretending to dream off into space. "Rob, are you sure she's not deaf. She really seems like she is." Jeff looked at Paris's dad with a twinkle in his eyes and a look of fake concern on his face. Rob rolled his eyes and laid down some cards. Paris still showed no sign of hearing this, although she did boil a little hotter than before. "I think they should both get their hearing checked," Jeff whispered loudly to his son Jared. Paris couldn't handle it anymore. She seriously thought she was on fire. He couldn't talk to her dad like that. Suddenly, Jeff's short beard erupted in flames. He screamed and hopped out of his chair. Jared started swatting at it with his hands. Jeff went around the table and ran for the bathroom. Rob looked at Paris and she blushed deeply. She was pretty sure it was her anger that made his beard start on fire. Her dad gave her a small smile and laid down some more cards. "There, I win."  
  
Later on  
  
"Oh come on, where is your plane?" Paris's mom Mattie asked huffily. It wasn't snowing and it was a nice clear day. Honey showed up at Paris's side. "I finally found you," she said while huffing and puffing from having to carry her heavy trunk. "Had to get a few supplies before I left." Paris looked down at the huge trunk. She doubted it was just a few things that she got. Paris had a small trunk that contained a few clothes, parchment, ink, books, and quills.  
  
Honey and Paris were of the select few who got to go to Hogwarts instead of America's Pigpimples. (((My respects to the person who made that up))) Dumbledore never really explained why they went to Hogwarts; he just said that they were needed there. Paris had a feeling they wouldn't find out for a while. "Did you get all of your homework done?" Honey asked with a slight tone of panic. "Yes, did you?" "No, that's why I'm asking you. Can you help me on the plane?" Honey was almost hyperventilating now. "Of course. Don't I always?" "Oh thank goodness, Paris. They just announced your plane." Mattie moved in for a hug. Paris hugged her mom and dad and then went over to the ticket booth. She looked back and could see Honey saying goodbye to her mom and dad. Rob and Mattie waved at Paris as she handed the lady her passport and ticket. She waved back and started walking toward the plane. She leaned against the sidewall and waited for Honey to come. Paris wished she could stay a bit longer. She didn't like leaving her parents for so long. At first it was great and all, but then, she really started missing her parents. She forgot about it because of her friends and homework, but once the holidays were over and she had to go back to Hogwarts, she started having those same feelings all over again. It happened every time. Honey finally came over lugging her trunk. They then made their way to the plane together.  
  
"What the heck is this, and how do you use it in making potions?" a very confused Honey asked. Paris looked up from her magazine and looked at what Honey was pointing to. It was a picture of wart thistle, which was used to make peace potions. "Didn't you listen to Snape at all?"  
"No, I was to busy thinking about other things, like vacation and whether or not I was going to see Adam..." Honey rambled on about all the things she was thinking about when she was supposed to be listening in class. "So, now what is it and how do you use it?" Honey asked after she snapped back to reality. "It says right there," Paris said while pointing to a caption under the picture. Honey started reading and writing down notes for her homework. Paris checked her watch and saw that they had an hour left. She sighed and started reading her magazine, Witch Weekly, again. She looked around to make sure there was no one looking at her. How many muggles do you know that carry around a copy of Witch Weekly? Not many. Everyone on the plane was sleeping. They were the only ones awake. Honey looked really tired, but she had lots of homework to get done. "Could you please write some of my homework?'' Honey asked franticly. "We nearly have the same writing." "But we have a different style. Yours is sort of more laid back. The teachers will know that it's my writing." Honey sighed and looked down at her homework. "I bet if you tried you could make your writing more.... laid back?" Paris rolled her eyes but grabbed her essays from her own bag and made a slightly different copy in Honey's style of writing. "Thank you SO much!" Honey said with genuine gratitude. She had finished all of her homework in half the time it would have taken if she had done it herself. Paris buffed her nails on her jacket. "No problem." She always did at least one piece of Honey's homework on the plane to Hogwarts. Paris was thinking about her Uncle Jeff instead of reading her book. What should I do to him? she asked herself. She kept thinking up gruesome things but couldn't decide on one that would actually be legal. Before they knew it, they had landed in London and were heading off the plane. After grabbing their luggage and getting their passports checked, they made their way to the streets and went to a deserted street. They took their wands out of their trunks and raised them in the air. Soon, a very purple, triple decked bus came shooting at them from nowhere. They entered, paid, and sat down, ignoring Stan's speech. They slid around in the chairs they were sitting on and even flew onto the floor. Soon, they were at Hogsmeade and they made their way up to the castle. As they entered, a near silence greeted them. One or two students walked past them and waved hello. Honey and Paris always came back to Hogwarts a few days earlier then everyone else. Mostly because they loved Hogwarts, or else because Honey had to catch up on her homework and use books from the library. Paris's bewitched cell phone rang loudly and echoed off the walls. Paris reached into her robes and answered it. "Hello?" "Well hello there, Paris. How's school?" Paris was puzzled at first by the slightly familiar voice but then remembered. Uncle Jeff. "How did you get this number?" Paris asked angrily. "Well, that school must do you some good. I see that your hearing has improved." Uncle Jeff gave a little laugh at his joke. Paris was boiling with anger. She wanted nothing more than to do one of those illegal plots she had been planning on the plane. There was a loud crack that Paris guessed could be heard all the way through the school. Honey dropped to the floor and covered her head as if someone were shooting at her. Uncle Jeff appeared in the middle of the entrance hall holding a phone and laughing. His laughter died down and he opened his eyes. They (meaning eyes) bulged in shock as he found himself in a huge room that he had never seen before. Honey whimpered and slowly looked up. She gasped as she saw Jeff in the entrance hall. "How the hell did he get here?" She whispered urgently. Honey knew who he was because her step dad was related to him as well. "I don't know," Paris replied with a panicky note in her voice. "I must have brought him here or something because I was so mad." "Where am I? I demand to know." If anyone was panicking, it was Jeff. He looked around with definite fright in his eyes. Paris grabbed her wand and stunned him. He fell to the ground. Honey and Paris almost screamed as they heard laughing voices coming through the entrance. Paris tried to get him to float over to the broom cupboard, but in her panic, she couldn't think of the correct spell. The doors opened and Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in with Fred and George in the lead telling an obviously funny story. They immediately stopped laughing and gasped as they saw Honey on the floor, Paris shaking in rage and panic, and Jeff lying unconscious on the ground. "Bloody hell," Ron whispered in amazement. "What happened here?" Jeff twitched on the ground and sat up very suddenly and stiffly. Everyone gasped and jumped back, away from him. Jeff shook his head and looked around again. "Hermione, quick, do a memory charm!" Paris said in alarm. She would be in so much trouble if anyone found out. Hermione jumped but did a memory charm that erased his memory of past fifteen minutes. She then temporarily petrified him. "What now?" Paris asked them all. 


	2. Chapter Two

The whole group looked around and then looked at each other. What were they going to do? They obviously couldn't reverse the spell; they just had to take him back to America the first chance they got. "You're going to have to take him back," Hermione said with a look of mixed sympathy and panic. "How am I supposed to do that? We only have three more days before school starts again and I don't have enough money for a two-way trip. And then theirs the fact that I'd have to modify his memory all over again and explain it to his family unless I modify their memories too...." Paris kept babbling until Harry finally came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.  
"That's enough," he whispered into her ear.  
Paris pulled his hand away, sighed and then looked up at him. "I just don't know what to do." He embraced her and she put her head on to his shoulder. She stared into space for a couple of minutes and then said, "I guess we could just tell him some lie about why he's here and then send him on a plane home."  
They all looked at each other and shrugged. It was the best plan they had so far. A long distant laugh was coming from the path. They knew at once who it was. They had heard that laugh way to many times. It was the laugh of Draco Malfoy. Hermione did a spell that caused Jeff to float in mid air and led him over to a broom cupboard. Fred opened the door and they all piled in. "What are we going to do now?" Ron asked in a panicky voice. "I guess we just have to sit back and relax," George said with a comfortable sigh. He settled himself against some crates and put his hand behind his head. "This is the life." Everyone else, besides Fred, that is, slumped down and listened closely for the voices. They got louder and louder until they heard the creak of a door opening and slamming shut. Draco's voice echoed through the entrance hall. "And father said, 'why shouldn't he bring his broom? He's going to leave soon and we don't want him to be empty handed.'" Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him. Everyone in the broom cupboard looked at each other in pure bewilderment. They didn't understand the joke. "Must be an inside thing," Honey said with a shrug. Draco's voice died away and everyone got up. Harry slowly opened the door and looked around. "All clear." Harry helped Paris off the floor and brought her to the doors leading into the Entrance Hall. Once Harry and Paris were out, everyone else piled out. Nobody noticed, as the door closed behind them that the time turner that had been in Fred's pocket was now on the floor of the broom cupboard. UNCLE JEFF IN THE CUPBOARD  
  
Jeff slowly woke up and looked around with bleary eyes. "What the hell?" He whispered as he sat up alertly. He looked around and started to panic. His hand heavily hit the floor. It landed on the time turner. He picked it up and started turning it. He suddenly felt a rush of wind and was blinded. When his vision came back, he saw that he was in a large grassy plain. He looked around and yelped when he saw a horse charging toward him.  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS  
  
"We have to go check on my uncle," Paris said once they finished transfiguration. They all walked to the Entrance Hall and went over to the cupboard. Ron stood by one door while Hermione stood at the other. Harry and Paris went over to the cupboard and slowly opened it. The door Hermione was standing at suddenly opened before she could get to it. Harry and Paris slammed the cupboard door shut suddenly and held hands while gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. They were actually quiet good actors/actresses. Fred and George walked in with Ginny walking beside them.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you two doing?" George asked when he saw Paris and Harry. They blinked and looked over at Fred, George, and Ginny. "We didn't know who was coming through the door so we did the first thing that came to mind," Harry explained hurriedly. "So you are going out?" Fred asked slyly. "Well isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked in exasperation. "Now lets check on your Uncle." Paris walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. She gave a little squeal and had to rest upon Harry to keep herself from falling to the floor. Ron came over and looked in, "Bloody hell, where'd he go?" Hermione squealed when she ran over and saw the empty cupboard. SHE had to lean on Ron. Ron looked a little surprised but soon got over it and just held Hermione. Ginny came over and searched the cupboard. "I think I know where he went." She held up the time turner and looked grimly at the group. "It's set up around medieval times. He could be in great danger right now." "We have to go get him!" Paris said earnestly, still letting Harry hold her in his arms. Fred and George stepped forward. "We'll lead the way. They put the time turner around everyone's necks. Then, Fred turned the time turner and there was a bright flash of light and they were gone.   
Ignore the odd words; they'll end soon enough. I'm making half of them up anyways. I'm sure they didn't talk exactly like this in medieval times. There was a flash of light, and they appeared in an open field. They covered their eyes from the brightness. Paris looked around the field and saw her uncle cowering in front of a stampeding horse. She started to run toward him but was clothes fenced by the string of the time turner around her neck. She fell backwards into the group where Harry caught her. "Thanks," she said. She quickly took the time turner off her neck and ran toward her uncle at top speed. She reached him within seconds and flew through the air towards him. She tackled him to the ground a few feet away from the dangerous feet of the horse. The horse neighed and screeched to a halt. The rider jumped off and knelt down by Paris's side. "Isth he okayith?" The knight asked. "Umm... yeah, he's okayith," she looked up into his eyes as he put his visor up. "I think," she muttered to herself as she looked away from the eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous. Second to Harry's of course. She looked over at him and saw that the whole group was running over to her. "That was an awesome save!" Fred yelled with amazement. "Yeah, are you sure you're not the slayer?" Ginny asked with a smile. "You were running pretty fast, and that tackle was amazing!" Ron said with a settling nod. Paris looked up at them, and then at Harry who was sitting down behind her and holding her in his lap. "That was close. You scared me half to death." "Only half?" Paris asked with a smile. The knight just stood there watching them. "Whyith art you speaking in such a strangeith tongue?" Hermione reached up her wand and put a spell on him, which automatically made him speak in a language they could understand. He went on talking. "And you mentioned the slayer. I know the slayer. She's my sister. You can't be the slayer, there can only be one." He put his medal hands on his medal hips. He looked at them suspiciously. Everyone looked uncertainly around at each other. Finally, Honey spoke up. She was very gifted with ESP and put together what everyone was thinking. "Well, we're from the future. We go to Hogwarts and we ended up here by using a time turner," she looked uncertainly over at Paris, who seemed to be thinking, who is this guy? He is so hot! "And by the way, what's your name?" "My name is Sir Godric Gryffindor. And you mentioned a school named Hogwarts." He bent into whisper to them. "My friends and I were thinking of starting a school named Hogwarts to teach young witches and wizards. Is that the school you're talking about?" Everyone was staring up at him in amazement. Here before them was the young Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of the school they attended. He was part of the reason they were here. Everyone slowly nodded. "So that means that we do create a school?" Godric asked with excitement. Everyone slowly nodded again. "Cool!" Everyone exchanged nervous laughs. Godric looked around with a frown. "Why are you all so tight all of a sudden? You were really fun when you got here, I mean with this brave young lady jumping in front of my horse and rescuing this," he looked down at uncle Jeff, who looked pretty bad, "thing." Honey looked at Paris and read her mind. Paris was saying, "Send a message to everyone and tell them that we don't have to worry, I mean, what is the YOUNG Godric Gryffindor going to do to us?" Honey nodded and sent the message on to everyone else. Everyone laughed at what Godric said. They looked down at Jeff and nodded. He looked like some kind of indistinguishable animal instead of a human. Godric smiled. "There we go." Paris turned to him, not looking into his face. Harry was watching her and felt a buzz of jealousy. He could tell that his girlfriend, Paris Winslow, was falling for Godric Gryffindor, a man who would be long dead if they were back in their real time. He sighed; Paris went on. "You said that the slayer was your sister. Could you introduce me to her? I am seriously thinking that I might be a slayer of the future too. I could help her out."  
  
Godric looked her over and Harry felt ready to attack. Honey looked at Harry, "Chill out," She told him. Harry looked over at her and glared. He then looked back at Paris and Godric. "I guess I could introduce you. First we need to get you some new clothes. People will lock you up in jail if you go around looking like that." He led them to a tailor shop, owned by Godric's friend, Helga. Helga took their measurements and set to work. She pulled out her wand (after she checked that the door, windows, and trap door were securely locked and the curtains pulled tight) and got to work. She magically cut the fabric, sewed it, and hemmed it in about five minutes. Everyone had plenty of new clothes to wear during their stay. They thanked Helga and left. Godric led them to his house, where his sister could be found practicing her punches with her watcher. She didn't stop until Godric came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She would have nearly killed him hadn't it been for Hermione, who quickly temporarily petrified her. When she unfroze, Godric let Paris introduce the whole group. "This is Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley. Honey Jenkins, Hermione Granger, and," she paused slightly before saying, "Harry Potter. And I am Paris Winslow. I'm a slayer of the future."  
  
(((Oh my gosh, I wrote this so long ago, and the way I write is lots different now. You might notice a difference in how I write from now on.))) 


	3. Chapter Three

This is sort of dumb in my opinion, but I can't help what goes on in my head, I'm just putting down whatever I think of next. Lmao. My mind is a very weird, complex place. What can I say.  
  
Godric's sister looked them all up and down and looked very long at Paris. She held out her hand. "I'm Genevieve Gryffindor, but you can call me Gena, or Eve, whichever you prefer. I respond to both. And this is my watcher, Andrew Arwick." Andrew looked very young, as if he were in his early twenties. He smiled at Paris and quickly came over to ask her some questions. "Did you say that you are a slayer of the future? What time are you from? Do you have any new weapons or methods that can help us kill more easily? Do you have any tips?" Paris smiled and giggled from all the hurried questions, and besides, this guy was really hot too. Damn, all these medieval guys are hott! But, for some reason, she didn't feel nervous around this one, maybe it was because she didn't really feel like she had feelings for Andrew, she just thought he was a hottie. Paris looked over at the other people in their group. Fred and George were staring at Genevieve, who they obviously thought to be a smoking little hottie. "How old are you babe?" Fred asked and George nodded. "Seventeen." George and Fred smiled wickedly. "Us too! What a coincidence. Hey, why don't we go over here to a place a little more private where we can talk..." They led her over to a quiet corner and sat her down on a couch they had conjured and started to talk to her. Paris laughed at them and looked over at Honey. Honey obviously had fallen for Andrew. She was staring at him and watching his every move. Honey, come here, help me answer some of these questions. Paris thought. She knew Honey would pick it up. Honey came over by her and smiled at Andrew. "Well, yeah, I think I'm a slayer, but you can never be too sure. My watcher hasn't come yet, and don't they come automatically? Like right when you get your powers?" "No, it took me quite a while to find Genevieve. It was about a year after the last slayer's death that I found her and started to train her. So, no, they don't come right away. Keep waiting, he'll come soon enough. What time are you from?" Honey, would you like to answer? Yes, thank you. "We're from the year 2004. What year is it here?" Honey smiled at the end of her sentence and looked at him expectantly. Andrew's mouth dropped open. "2004? Oh my gosh, you are from the future. Whoa..." "Yeah, I know, it's a long way off in the future, but, you know, I think we still use the same methods to kill as you do here. I've read about the slayer, but I've never actually met one. They use stakes and holy water and stuff like that. Not too advanced stuff." Andrew nodded. "Interesting, what's the rate of vampires you can kill in a night?" Paris shrugged. "I don't know, I've never killed one." Hermione came up by Paris and Honey. "I read that a slayer can kill, in our times, anywhere from one to twenty vampires a night, even more sometimes." Paris's thoughts drifted as Hermione went on to talk to Andrew about the rate of vampire killings a night a slayer can do. She looked around the house. Godric was nowhere to be seen. Harry was watching Paris and she smiled and waved at him. She didn't want to seem rude and just walk away from the conversation. Ron was watching Fred and George talk to Genevieve in the corner on their fluffy couch. She could tell that he was jealous. How come Fred and George always got the girl? Paris turned back to the conversation. "That's a lot! Usually the slayers here only get about five a night. That's even on a good night!" Andrew proclaimed. He was obviously impressed by these people of the future. Paris looked over at Genevieve. She was wearing a dress with a corset top and a poofy bottom. "I think I might know why your killing rate is so low. It's the clothes your girls wear. They're too big and bulky and they can't kick in them." "Well, what do you suggest we have Genevieve wear so that she can kick?" He looked at Paris, who was wearing a tight corset top and a poofy skirt, as were all the other girls. They all looked really beautiful. Harry loved Fear's new clothes, because here boobs really stuck out of the top of it. He guessed that's why Fred and George were so taken to Genevieve. "Pants." Paris replied simply. "Pants?! A lady cannot wear pants!" Andrew was absolutely shocked. "We do in the future. All the girls wear pants. It's our outfit of choice." Paris took out her bag that Helga had given everyone to put their old clothes in. She pulled out her flares and handed them to Andrew. "See, that's what most of the girls wear in 2004." Andrew examined the pants and looked around the cabin for Genevieve. When he finally found her, he motioned her over. "Gena, could you please go into your room and try these on?" Genevieve excused herself from Fred and George and went over to Andrew. She looked at what he held up for her. "Pants? You mean you're actually allowing me to wear pants? Awesome!" "Just try them on for a little while." Genevieve looked the pants over and smiled. "Thank you so much!"She left and went to her room to change. Paris went over by Harry. She hugged him and let him hold her. He kissed her forehead as she set her head on his shoulder. Andrew hurried over. "What are you doing? Are you two married? If you aren't, you can't be touching like that! No sir!" Honey hurried over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, everyone does that in 2004. It's no problem." Andrew looked confused, "So you mean, in your time, you can touch a woman or a man like that, even if you're not married or engaged to them?" Honey nodded. "Yeah, you can even do this, and no one cares." She reached up and gave him a big kiss on the lips, that lasted for quite a while. "OOOOOOOoooooo!!!" Rang out all over the cabin. Fred and George looked shocked at Honey's sudden show of affection to a guy she hardly knew. Usually, even with guys that she knew really well, she would be that bold. As Honey pulled away, Andrew looked shocked. "That is most certainly not allowed until you are married!" "Not in 2004. Want me to do it again so that you can get used to it?" Honey asked smiling. Paris burst out laughing. She gave Harry a big kiss and they got really into it. Andrew watched with his eyes bulging and his mouth open. "That's okay to do before you're married?" "Definitely." Andrew nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. I'm not usually used to people showing their feelings like that. It's all kind of new to me." "I'll help you get used to it." Andrew smiled at Honey and nodded. "Okay." "By the way, how old are you?" Honey asked smiling really wide. She has ESP remember, so she could read his thoughts, and she liked those thoughts that Andrew was thinking. What's he thinking about? Paris thought. He likes me! YES! He likes me! He loves me! He wants to hold me! He wants to kiss me! Paris giggled as Harry kissed her again. They moved over to the couch that Fred and George had made and started making out really passionately. There was definitely some tounge involved. "I'm 19. How old are you?" Honey smiled more. "I'm 15." Andrew smiled. "That's fine with me." He kissed Honey and he looked as if he was very good for a first timer. "Oh, what the hell!" Hermione burst out as she grabbed Ron and started to kiss him. Ron's eyes bulged out at first, but soon, very soon, he was comfortable with it and they were going just as strong as the rest of them.  
  
Genevieve came out of her room, looking down at her pants. Fred pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips very intimately while grabbing her ass. Genevieve obviously didn't mind breaking the rules, because she dind't mind a bit, not at all like Andrew did. All that was left was George and Ginny, and they looked at each other, and then quickly looked away. That would just be wrong if they started making out, but they were the only ones left. Sick... 


End file.
